Incident of the Town in Terror
is the ninth episode of the first season of Rawhide. It first aired on March 6, 1959. Plot Rowdy and a steer are stricken with a disease similar to deadly anthrax. Some drivers and the nearby townsfolk are frightened, allowing no traffic to the drover camp or out in the direction of town. But one fearless nurse is undeterred. - Source: IMDb.com Trivia *First Rawhide appearance of Don C. Harvey. This time as townsman that's up against the main characters. Later on he appeared in a reccuring role as Collins, one of the drovers of the outfit. Quotes *Gil Favor (opening): “Riding herd over a long trail might be a headache; I can tell you that it’s never boresome – even when it’s going smooth. There’s plenty of sweet grass, blue skies, clear spring water. Ride lazy, thinking of what you’ve left behind, dreaming of what’s ahead. Riding easy doesn’t come often on the drive: when you’re pushing 3000 head in 20 hands there’s always something about to happen. Whatever it is and whenever it comes up I got to meet it. That’s my job. Gil Favor – Trail boss.” *Betsy Stauffer: “We haven’t come very far, have we? The ancient days: a newborn baby would be placed in the open and if it survived the elements, it was deemed fit to live. Now if a person comes down with a contagious disease: he’s put out too. Nine out of ten cases don’t make it.” Cast Starring *Eric Fleming as Gil Favor *Clint Eastwood as Rowdy Yates Guest Star *Margaret O'Brien as Betsy Stauffer Co-Starring *Sheb Wooley as Pete Nolan *Paul Brinegar as Wishbone *James Murdock as Mushy *Steve Raines as Jim Quince *Rocky Shahan as Joe Scarlet With *Harry Townes (as Amos Stauffer) *Don C. Harvey (as Joe Greevey) *Pat O'Moore (as Matt Novak) *Russ Conway (as Josh Miller) *Kem Dibbs (as Yaeger) *Dan White (as Windy) *James Gavin (as Cowhand) *Gary Walberg (as Cowhand) Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Directed by: Ted Post *Written by: Oliver Crawford *Produced by: Charles Marquis Warren *Rawhide Theme Created and Composed by: Dimitri Tiomkin *Lyrics by: Ned Washington *Recorded by: Frankie Laine *Associate Producer: A. C. Lyles *Story Editor: Endre Bohem *Production Manager: Harry Templeton *Director of Photography: Philip Lathrop *Art Direction: Alex Golitzen & Robert Clatworthy *Film Editor: Frank Gross, A.C.E. *Assistant Director: James M. Welch *Set Decorations: Russell A. Gausman & Ray Jeffers *Sound: Leslie I. Carey & Vernon W. Kramer *Make-up: Bud Westmore *Hair Stylist: Larry Germain *''"Filmed at Universal-International Studios"'' *''"A CBS Television Network production"'' Images Incident of the Town in Terror.png Rawhide - Incident of the Town in Terror - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident of the Town in Terror - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident of the Town in Terror - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of the Town in Terror - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident of the Town in Terror - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident of the Town in Terror - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident of the Town in Terror - Image 7.png Category:Episodes Category:Rawhide episodes Category:Rawhide season 1 episodes